


Shudder

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampies, Cuddles, Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream hopes this isn't just a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for CosmicDanger

“I like when you do that-”

         “D-Do what-?” Starscream’s wings fluttered as he felt Wheeljack’s warm breath against his neck. He sort of sank in on himself, nervous, not sure how to handle the contact. All he could really do was stare into those calm optics, watching them brighten as his cheeks burnt red.

         “That.” Digging his servos into the seams of Starscream’s aft, Wheeljack lifted him up slightly. Just enough that Starscream’s mouth was tantalizingly close to his mask. So close his lips grazed the warm plating and he could practically feel the charge building between the two of them. He felt the Autobot dig his servos into his aft and tug playfully, implying something naughty.

 

* * *

 

If Megatron could see him now, flat on his back, at the mercy of the Autobot between his thighs. His cheeks were flushed a red so bright it could have rivaled the color of his paint. This was a long time coming, and he succumbed to it, letting lust and loneliness consume him.

         Unable to recall the last time he had been touched in a way that was anything but brutal, he relished this moment. Soaked in each loving touch, each implied kiss as Wheeljack moved about his frame. Both of them had their panels closed, but Wheeljack kept bumping their modesty plates together at an agonizingly slow pace.

         Who knew dry humping could have an incredible sensation on its own. Each time their plating made contact, a slight burst of static would spread through his groin, making his spike throb with need. It extended a bit, pressing against the panel and warping it outward a bit. Maybe that had been Wheeljack’s goal at first, as he chuckled softly when he pressed his hips down again, the pressure making the seeker below him squirm.  He didn’t have much clearance to move since Wheeljack was keeping his hands pressed firmly down against Starscream’s wings, sort of pinning him. When he tried to arch up, his wings would creak and he had to lie back down. When he settled, Wheeljack would always give them a fond rub, which wasn’t surprising since his wings where one of the reasons he had been in this mess in the first place. Well, perhaps it wasn’t a mess per say, in fact he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else at the moment.

         It had all started with Wheeljack picking up on the fact that when nervous or flustered, Starscream would flutter his wings a few times. It was subtle enough that nobody seemed to pick up on it, except Wheeljack.

         “Tsk.” Starscream closed one optic as he felt Wheeljack press his mask to one side of his face. He felt the cool breeze and _skkkt_ of the mask sliding back and then his soft lips grazing over his cheek. A small kiss, and then another on his closed optic before he moved down to focus on his neck.

         The thrusting became a little more persistent when Wheeljack latched onto a neck cable and suckled hard. Bumping hard enough that Starscream’s legs bounced, his engines rumbled in approval when Starscream mewled.

         “Open your panel.” He bumped it again, this time with a little more gusto. When he pulled back and waited for the panel to slide aside, he kissed the corner of Starscream’s mouth before bumping into his open valve.

         It sort of hurt, since Wheeljack’s modesty plate had a crease in the center, but when he slid his hips up and ran the crease through his valve folds, it was to die for. Some thrusts would push down hard enough to sink Starscream’s own hips into the soft berth below.

        Between them, Starscream could feel his spike rubbing harshly up against Wheeljack’s abdominal plating and he had been sure he was wiggling himself just right to make sure it happened. Every few minutes he could even feel Wheeljack removed one of his hands from his wings and wrap it around his awaiting spike. He didn’t pay as much attention to it as he was with his valve, but Starscream was rather alright with it considering the rough bumps had him seeing spots of white now and again.

        He hadn’t realized how wet it was getting him, at least not until Wheeljack sat up and pulled his hips away, giving him enough room between the two to look down.

        Wheeljack’s modesty plate was soaked, covered in a light tinge of lubricant while a few strands of it still connected his panel to Starscream’s now swollen valve. Plump with arousal, it had an interesting pinkish tinge to it from all of the grinding.

        With one hand, the scientist moved it down from Starcream’s wing and used it to cup his valve. Pressing his servos into it, he massaged, humming to himself in approval when Starscream chewed on his lower lip and wriggled under him. After a few moments of rubbing, Wheeljack slipped his middle servo between the folds. Dragging it up and down, he spread around the lubricant, even smearing it across his outer node to make rubbing it a little smoother.

        “H-Ah~” He let his legs lull to the side a little more, silently insisting he continue what he was doing.

        Slipping his servos back down, Wheeljack poked his middle servo down at the more than ready valve ring. He didn’t wait long, pressing it in and then a second to work them in and out gently.

        “Ah!” Hips bucking into the sensation, Starscream clenched down on the servos, wanting as much friction as possible.  He clenched and bared his denta when Wheeljack pushed his servos to the final knuckle and spread him apart, straining the valve ring to the point Starscream let out a feeble whimper.

        Expression calm and collected, Wheeljack kept working, his optics flicking up to Starscream’s face to watch him open mouth pant, and then back down at his valve which he was causing lubricant to spurt from.

        He tried to worm a third servo in, having a bit of a hard time as Starscream’s valve was rather tense. That was easily changed with a little more attention to his outer node and a bit of a twist from his wrist.

        “Hmm.” Wheeljack purred in approval as he watched his third servo slide right in, fitting snugly against the rest, he dragged them in and out nice and slow.

        He loved it when he pushed them all the way in, feeling Starscream bearing down on them with his valve and whining for more.

        Withdrawing his servos, Wheeljack took a moment to look at his lubricant soaked servos. He smirked, bringing his hand down to his groin and letting his plating slide back. Catching his spike as it sprang from his panel, he squeezed it and started to coat himself in the lubricant he had on his servos.

        “Ready?” He asked, stroking himself and squeezing the head, letting the thick bead of lubricant that had gathered on the head swell larger and larger until it dripped down his shaft.

        Of course he was, why would he be here if he wasn’t ready? Then again, when Wheeljack leaned over him and pressed his face back into his neck, his fans sputtered. Why was he always kissing him like that, he couldn’t actually be interested in him? Could he?

        Sliding his hand down between the two of them, Starscream hesitated a moment before outstretching his servos in search of Wheeljack’s spike. The tips of his servos grazed it almost immediately, and he very lightly traced the head seam.

        His wings quivered under him when Wheeljack groaned into his neck as he guided the spike to his valve, letting it nose against his valve ring.

        Above, Wheeljack kissed a line up Starscream’s main energon line and up his jaw line until he reached his mouth. For the first time, he locked lips with him while also slowly moving his hips forwards.

        Squeezing the spike between two servos as it slid through his hand, he gasped and arched his back into the berth as it broke past his valve ring. His optics lit up as his valve's mesh was shoved aside and Wheeljack hilted himself rather roughly.

        "Ah!~" Starscream's wings flapped upwards underneath him, quivering as he soaked up that powerful blast of pleasure he was feeling for the first time in so long. He couldn't recall having a spike filling him up like this and feeling so _damn good_. He wanted more, so much more. "Move!" He snarled, glaring up at Wheeljack who just tilted his head and blinked almost tiredly. He leaned back, keeping his spike seated into the antsy seeker, watching him pull at the sheets and reach for his hips to try and get him to move.

        Legs kicking out behind him, he propped himself up on his elbows, blushing as that little bit of movement shifted the spike inside of him, causing a few more sensory nodes to tingle.

        Pulling his hips back and leaning forwards, Wheeljack kissed Starscream between his optics before letting him have it.

        Hips slamming into the seeker, Starscream wailed and flopped back down on his back, Wheeljack following him and tucking his head between the seekers neck and shoulder. He reached down, hooking his hands around Starscream’s thighs to use them as leverage to thrust into him as hard as he could.

        "NGN!" Starscream pulled at the covers, tossing them aside and wrapping his arms around Wheeljack's neck to hold on for the ride. He cried out every other thrust, gasping and trying to catch his breath each time Wheeljack pulled out. It wouldn't be long; he should have known he wasn't going to be able to last long.

        The pressure built, and he tried to expel as much heat as possible by ruffling his plating, but it was no use. Hotter and hotter his tank boiled, each thrust sending an incredible sensation up and down his spinal strut to melt into his tank. As he drew near to the inevitable overload, he felt the tips of his wings burning and his joints starting to stiffen.

        Frame locking and wings shooting up to their highest point, Starscream sobbed into Wheeljack's neck, burying his nose and mouth into the nest of neck cables to try and muffle himself but it was pointless.

        His arms flailed and he wasn't sure what to do with them other than grab desperately at the Autobot's chest, digging his talons deep into the plating. He didn't seem upset about it, in fact he groaned in some sort of deep pleasure himself, enjoying the rough bite of Starscream's valve as he overloaded onto him.

        Riding him through it, Wheeljack slowed his thrusts to a near halt, allowing himself to catch his own breath while also keeping his own overload just close enough that he could control it.

        In the meantime, he watched Starscream try to blink his blurry vision into focus, his wings sagging under him as he relaxed and just enjoyed the gentle rocking of their hips.

        "You didn't overload."

        "I'm getting there." Wheeljack grumbled, running his hands up and down Starscream's belly, ignoring the thick line of transfluid his spike had just shot across himself. He thrust in and out a few more times; pulled out enough that just his spike head was remaining inside and let himself go.

        "Mhm~" He closed his eyes, hunching over Starscream and shivering as he deposited all the transfluid he had to offer.  He swallowed hard, feeling Starscream's valve flutter as a new wave of arousal washed over him from the feeling of the warm fluid taking up the space his spike had provided.

        Relaxing, Wheeljack finally sat back and took in a deep breath. Holding it in for a few seconds, he exhaled, the flaps on his own back sagging as he relaxed and finally opened his optics to look down at Starscream’s valve.

        A thick sticky bead of transfluid was bubbling out over the edge, leaking down between Starscream’s thighs to stain the berth sheets below.

        Beautiful.

        Flopping down on his back, Wheeljack let himself sink into the berth to allow his systems to cool down. In the meantime, Starscream sat up, letting his legs fall to the side so he could get a look at his drooling valve.

        All of this had felt nice, the kissing, the nuzzles, the fragging, but why didn't he feel so great now. Why had it all of a sudden just faded and slipped through his servos.

        "Wheeljack." Starscream’s voice was small, his wings sagging behind himself.

        "Mhm?" He didn't open his optics; instead Wheeljack lazily scratched his stomach.

        "This... wasn't a onetime thing... was it?" Why didn't all the other one night stands he had hurt this much. Why was falling asleep and waking up to them so easy, but this so hard. Wheeljack had expressed interest, and he took the invitation, but was it one to be continued? Or just to blow off steam?

        Peeking an optics open, Wheeljack looked up at Starscream, noticing his sad look. He closed it, sighing and reaching an arm up to wrap around the seeker. Pulling him down against him, he tucked him snugly between his chest and arm. He set his hand on Starscream’s hip, his servos dipping into a seam and holding onto him.

        Wings standing at attention, Starscream blushed and looked up at Wheeljack who had his optics closed again, just relaxing and enjoying the quiet and feel of afterglow.

        Hunkering down, Starscream let his hot cheek come to rest on Wheeljack’s cool armor, smiling.

 


End file.
